


Protective Instincts

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because Lucifer Is Pissed, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, but also violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: It’s never a good idea to break a girl’s heart, especially when her beloved stepfather is the Lord of Hell. (future fic)





	

Lucifer found Matt’s car parked outside the Griffin Observatory, windows steamed up in the age-old signal that shenanigans were happening inside. Normally, he would approve, but Matt had two strikes against him. One, anyone with even the slightest shred of game would have broken _into_ the observatory and seduced their partner into having sex there.

Two, he had sinned against someone _far_ more important than God, and therefore was currently occupying a very high position on Lucifer’s shit list.

He walked towards the driver’s-side door, shining the industrial-sized flashlight he had “borrowed” from Dan through the window. There was the sense of people scrabbling around inside, along with a slap and a couple of firm shoves that made it clear Lucifer was doing this girl a favor, and eventually the door opened enough for Matt to peer out. “Hey, you’re not—oh _shi_ —”

Lucifer grabbed Matt by the neck, yanking him out of the car and holding him up and out of the way. Then he leaned down enough to peer into the front of the car, where the other girl was pressed up against the passenger door with wide, terrified eyes and her top thrown over the front of her chest like a sheet. “I suspect you need cab fare, darling?”

She blinked at that, expression turning from terror into confusion. “You’re not going to hurt me?”

“Of course not.” Keeping one ear on the sound of Matt choking – you could always tell when they were _really_ running out of air – he reached out into his pocket and pulled out two hundred dollar bills. “That should cover it, I think, along with a little something extra for any pain and suffering. Word of advice, though – I’m all for young people expressing their sexual identity, but Matty boy here really isn’t worth your time.”

She just kept staring like she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. “Are you with the mob? Did Matt double-cross you on a deal?”

Lucifer made a dismissive noise. “Please. If Matty here really is involved with any of the players in the city, he’d be low-level enough to be swept out with the trash instead of personally being handled by someone as fabulous looking as I am. As it is, I think it’s safe to say that the most criminal ‘action’ he gets is when the local dealer sells him some cocaine that actually has cocaine in it.”

The girl’s brow lowered. “So he was lying?”

“Matt’s champion at it, I’m afraid.” He straightened, lifting Matt’s feet off the ground completely as he looked up at him. “I’d get dressed and skedaddle as soon as possible, if I were you.” He smiled his Devil’s smile as he shut the car door with one hand. “I suspect things are going to get a bit… colorful around here.”

Matt made a sound that might have been a scream, if he’d only had the lung capacity to do it properly, when Trixie pulled up in Chloe’s car and jumped out. “Lucifer!” she yelled, hurrying over to him. “Don’t!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not going to kill him.” He smiled over at his stepdaughter, the expression infinitely softer and warmer than the one he’d shot Matt. “I promised your mother.”

That threw Trixie. “You talked to Mom about this?”

“Of course. I also promised no missing or broken limbs, which is why I’m here instead of Maze.” Realizing that the choking sounds had changed, he dropped Matt to the ground and grabbed a fistful of his hair before he could run off again. The teen tried anyway, for a few moments, then stopped and dropped to the ground when he realized it would take a bloody scalp to get away. Lucifer shook him hard, for good measure, then returned his attention to his stepdaughter. “She’s upset that you didn’t tell her yourself, by the way. Maze, not your mother. She thought you two were closer than that.”

“We are, but I didn’t think _murder_ would be a good idea.” Still, she looked torn now. “Lucifer, this is really sweet, but—”

“You can’t let him do this, Trixie!” Matt looked over at her, pleading. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It was Madison’s fault! I didn’t want to say it at the time, but she seduced me! She’s so slutty she does that to all the guys, and it meant noth—”

The car door re-opened to reveal Matt’s haphazardly-dressed date, looking furious. “You asshole! You said Trixie didn’t understand you, and you came to me because you needed someone who—” She stopped abruptly, expression shifting to embarrassment as she looked over at Trixie. “Um, hi.” There was an extremely awkward pause. “Sorry.”

Trixie sighed, waving away the apology. “You weren’t the one who cheated on me.”

“No, but this sniveling excuse for a meat sack was.” Lucifer glared down at Matt. “You are one of the two most important people in the entire universe, and he made you _cry_.” He hated, _hated_ when Trixie genuinely cried. There were few things in all creation that could make him feel quite so helpless. “If that doesn’t require punishment, I don’t know what does.”

Madison looked over at Trixie. “That _is_ really sweet, Trixie. My stepdad wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“Because he doesn’t want assault charges!” Matt shrieked. “My dad’s a lawyer, and I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Lucifer asked, flashing the hell eyes at him. The teen curled up in a ball, whimpering, and he turned his attention back to the girls. “While he might have to stay for a bit in a nice little psychiatric institute someplace, I can promise you he won’t be in any condition to say anything that will get either your mother or I in trouble.”

Trixie hesitated again, watching Lucifer’s face. After a moment, her own softened. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you when you said he was no good.”

Lucifer’s chest tightened at the love in her face, and he had to clear his throat before he could be entirely certain of his voice. “Rebellion is what being a teenager is all about. I should know.”

She smiled. “But I should remember that I have very scary people who love me, and I shouldn’t worry them needlessly.” She hurried over to the side of Lucifer not currently occupied by a sniveling asshole and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “I love you, too. Come home soon.”

“I will.” He kissed her hair. “Call Maze.”

“I will.” She kissed his cheek. “Remember, no murder or significant maiming.” She looked over at Madison. “Need a ride?”

The girl considered this, then nodded. “Thank you.” She moved closer, pulling the money out of her pocket and handing it to Lucifer. “I won’t need this, now.” She smiled suddenly. “I was never even here, after all. I didn’t see any of this.”

Matt made a sound of protest. “Madison, wait—”

She kicked him in the balls, quite firmly, then turned to Trixie. “I like your family,” she told her. “We should be friends.”

Trixie smiled back. “You know, I really think we should.”

Lucifer watched the girls walk back to Chloe’s car and drive away, satisfied that the night had an unexpected benefit. Then he turned back to Matt, letting his eyes flare back to their full, fiery red. “Now, let’s talk about your treatment of women….”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
